Decision
by Eolo
Summary: Oneshot.Manga Based. Do you have the courage to make a decision?


_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**Decision**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

* * *

Transbaal

Year: 413

Location: White Moon, Ship's Bay.

"……………………."

A young male with short silver hair stands in front of the huge battleship know as the Elisor. He remains in a silent, stoic position with his single, lavender, eye locked on the ship.

Lester Cooldaras.

Age: 22.

Vice-Commander.

_Some time ago, th__e exiled Prince Eonia came back and launched a Coup'd Etat on Planet Transbaal in hopes of overthrowing the actual government…_

_My former mentor, General Luft Weizen, entrusted my friend Takuto Mayers and me with the mission of protecting the true heir of the throne, Prince Shiva Transbaal, along with the guardians of the White Moon, the Angel Tai._

_So many things happened since then…_

_Eonia revealed his trump card, __the horribly powerful Black Moon…_

…_It destroyed the Satellite City Fargo in a single attack. We would have shared the same fate if the White Moon didn't had appeared…_

Lester blinked and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Something else happene__d after that. We found a small emergency escape pod floating in the middle of space… inside…there was a young girl._

_Her name is Chitose Karasuma. It seems that she is suffering of amnesia and doesn't remember anything about her past…_

A picture of the girl came to his mind. Long straight blue hair, emerald green eyes and a sweet smile. Lester blushed slightly but, luckily, nobody was there to see that.

_Funny…what is this sensation…it's true that the other five girls are quite attractive too…but…there is something in her soft voice and her smile that…makes me…feel different…_

_I wish I could be the one to help her regain her memories…_

_But I can't._

_My mission is to protect Prince Shiva and everybody on this ship. I must stay cold and rational in order to do so…for it is my duty._

The young Vice-Commander looked at the Chrono Break Cannon. The ultimate weapon given by the Moon Goddess Shatoyarn in order to defeat the Black Moon. It didn't looked very impressive, yet appearances can be deceiving.

_Since our last encounter, Eonia hasn't made a move…he must be plotting something…_

_What I would do if I were him…?_

Old memories from classes at the Military Academy came to Lester's mind. He was a bit conventional in terms of war tactics, yet a skilled strategist. He knew a lot of passages from books of war philosophy.

"_Attack were you enemy cannot defend"…"War is the art of deceit"…etc…_

"_The cunning warrior attacks neither the body nor the mind…but the heart"…Could it be…?_

A sudden chill came down his spine.

During the battle at Planet Roum, the mercenary team know as the Hell Hounds was brainwashed and turned into mindless battle machines.

_It can't be…_

The plan was so evil yet so perfect, that the sole thought about it was enough to freeze his blood.

_If this is true…if I am right…then…I…I must do something…_

The Common Room is the place where the Angel Tai and Commander Takuto often reunited to have a conversation, relax and forget about the sadness of war. At least for a moment.

Lester came in. His face was cold and emotionless like steel. He looked like if he was going to face the devil himself.

"Hiya Lester!" greeted Takuto with his usual carefree tone and everlasting smile.

Lester nodded in response. He approached and his single eye scanned everybody around the table, stopping on the sixth and newest member of the Angel Tai, Chitose. The young girl gave her usual polite and sweet smile to him.

"Chitose…May I talk to you for a moment…" Lester scanned the area again. He looked at everybody else, almost like if he wanted to ensure that nobody was going to interrupt him. "…in private?"

"Y-yes." Answered the Angel, a bit surprised by the request, and mostly, by the expression of the Vice Commander. She stood up and politely excused herself.

Takuto rested his head on both hands and analyzed the situation. Despite common belief, he was not a fool. He was very good at understanding other people's feelings, and his best friend was, certainly, not an exception.

Lester liked Chitose. He knew that. Perhaps this was a confession? He looked a bit too serious, but knowing Lester and his "uptight" ways, it was quite possible.

"Is something the matter Takuto-san…?" asked Milfie with a bit of concern on her face.

"Huh…? No, not at all…" answered Takuto laughing and leaning back on his seat.

The chosen place to hold the conversation itself was the storage room.

"Tell me…Chitose…have you remembered anything about your past…?" asked Lester, closing the door and turning his back to her.

Chitose looked down in sadness. She couldn't remember much and not having memories of her past life was like missing a part of her life itself. "…Just a little…"

"I see…and how do you feel with your new teammates…? The Angel Tai…I mean…" asked the Vice-Commander again as he put his right hand under his coat.

The sole mention of them was enough to light up her eyes again. "Ah! I love being with them. They've been so nice to me and I'm very thankful for that."

Lester grinned his teeth at such answer. Turning back, he took out a handgun from under his coat and aimed it at her. The barrel had already got a silencer. This wasn't something spontaneous but clearly well planned.

_Cold and rational…_

Chitose emerald eyes wide opened. She couldn't move. The man before her wasn't the serious yet kind First Officer of the Elisor, he had become something else.

"I'm sorry…but I cannot let Eonia win…I must fulfill my duty."

The angel didn't move, for the shock was unbelievable. Her body was trembling and her eyes slowly filled with tears. There was nothing she could do, not even screaming.

_Everything came out as planned…I'll deal with the consequences later…now I must fulfill my duty…_

Lester hold the gun firmly yet his hand was shaking.

_But why I am hesitating…? Why I feel…uncertain…?_

_This is all for the peace of Transbaal. There is no doubt. Is to protect everybody…_

_To protect everybody who…?!!_

_Weren't you supposed to protect everybody in this ship…?!!_

_Including her?!!_

A loud "clang" echoed as the gun fell to the floor. Lester looked down with a expression of shame and defeat.

_A perfect plan indeed…_

He looked at Chitose and smiled kindly, like he always did. Lester approached and embraced her as best as he could. The young Angel blushed in confusion.

"Don't worry…I'll protect you…"

The man who swore to fulfill his duty at all costs and the man who swore to protect her at all costs. They were the same.

"_Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster.__"_

_I almost became what I wanted to defeat…_

_It is true…I don't have wings like them…those white wings which had the power to emerge victorious from any battle…for me…they're a symbol of hope…_

_I don't have wings like those…_

_But I have my legs that step firmly on the land…even if I can't fly…I will stand up as many times as necessary to fight…and to protect the lives of people…I have my own life…_

_Humans can achieve anything if they believe with their souls…_

_For this is not about killing anybody…_

_This is about the courage to protect everybody…_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
